Life's Little Lessons
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: Sequel to It Started With a Couch! Brighton has been home for a week and everything is falling into a routine. The gang considers bringing back iCarly, but will all go as planned? Probably not. Lots of drama will ensue!
1. Routines

Author's Note: I'm back! With the sequel to It Started With a Couch! Life's Little Lessons will definately be a dramatic story! Thank you to LaternFan for helping me out and giving major inspiration for most of this story! You totally rock! Anyway tell me what you think of this story!

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Carly woke up and looked at her clock. 4:12 am. She rolled over and slowly got out of bed and walked over to the crib her daughter Brighton was laying in.

"Shhh... It's ok baby." she murmured soothingly while rubbing circles in her back. She felt Brighton's diaper and realized that it was wet and that was why she was crying in the first place. She changed her diaper and slowly Brighton's cries turned into small hiccups.

"There we go. Now go back to sleep." Carly said placing Brighton back in her crib. Once she returned to her own bed Carly looked at the clock again. 4:36 am. Carly threw her head against the pillow knowing she wasn't going to get much more sleep before morning. It made her happy that Freddie had custody of Brighton every other day, meaning tomorrow she would be able to sleep after work. She had gone to work again as soon as Brighton came home and it wouldn't be long before she returned to school as well. They were really lucky that Spencer was willing to take care of his niece during the day when Carly did return to school. It wasn't long before Carly managed to drift off to sleep again.

Of course that sleep was short lived when Brighton cried again at 7 am, ready to get up for the day. Carly hesitated a bit and it wasn't long before Spencer felt the need to remind his sister that there was a baby crying in her room.

"Carly, I know I'm not the only one who can hear Brighton crying up there! Please get her up!" while Spencer had agreed to watch the baby when she was gone, she was still Carly's responsibility when she was home.

"I'm getting up!" Carly yelled back at her brother before finally getting her butt out of bed. "You really like making mommy and daddy lose sleep don't you?" Carly cooed at the baby

"Hey Carly! Hey Brighton! How are my favorite sister and niece!" Spencer said excitedly when Carly and Brighton came downstairs

"You mean your only sister and niece?" Carly laughed back at him

"And it better stay that way." He said in a slightly parental way

"Don't worry I'm sure mom and dad won't have anymore kids." Carly joked again

"Dude I'm serious."

"I know, I'm not planning on having anymore kids anytime soon." Carly said as she grabbed Brighton's bottle

"You weren't planning on having the one you already have." Spencer retorted

"Thanks for the reminder." Carly said sarcastically

"Hey people, what goes on?" Sam said walking into the room. She had become really good about getting up early. It kinda freaked Carly out.

"Not much different." Carly and Spencer said simultaneously

"Cool, Fredalupe working?" Sam asked

"Yeah he'll be here later." Carly responded as she walked forward to meet her girlfriend in the living room.

"Hi little Brighton." Sam cooed toward the baby and Carly handed her to Sam

"Say hi to mommy Sam." Carly said still holding Brighton's bottle

"Hand me that thing." Sam said holding her hand out for the bottle which Carly graciously handed to her

"Where's Mel at?" Spencer asked as Carly left to go get the baby bath

"Couldn't tell ya. Probably to the clinic with our mom."

"Ah" Spencer said nodding his head in understanding

"Ok, I got the bath all ready. Whenever she's done hand her back to me." Carly said returning to the room

"Kay, I'm gonna call Mel later. When is Freddork getting off work? I wanna talk to all of you." Sam said

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Carly asked "Freddie and my work schedules are bad today and we literally have enough time for him to come home and get Brighton, then I gotta leave."

"Ugh, fine" Sam groaned.

Later that afternoon

"Hey I got back here as fast as I could!" Freddie announced as he ran into the Shay apartment

"Hey, here's the baby. I gotta go or I'm gonna be late." Carly said quickly handing Brighton to her father "Bye sweetie mommy loves you." and off she ran

"You guys are so over scheduled." Sam said as she said bye to Brighton and followed Carly outside

"Say bye to uncle Spencer, B." Freddie said waving Brighton's little wrist at Spencer

"Bye, bye baby." Spencer cooed

"See ya tomorrow Spencer."

"See you tomorrow."

Freddie left the apartment and headed across the hall into his apartment. He was happy to be living there again, but it was somewhat rocky with his mom. She wasn't originally happy that he kept Brighton, and she was still trying to be the controlling mother she always has been. Freddie now had a new sense of independence and didn't like his mom acting the way she does. He was shocked when he walked into his apartment to see his mom talking to his girlfriend Melanie. "Mom? Melanie?" Freddie asked in shock since his mom had said that she wasn't happy he had a girlfriend. Especially a Puckett.

"Hey Freddie, how was work?" Melanie asked

"Um... Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Talking to your mom. What does it look like?"

"Yes, Melanie is quite a delightful young lady." Mrs. Benson said, surprising Freddie even more

"Yeah Freddie, you never told me about how nice your mom is." Melanie giggled

"Um... Yeah, I gotta go change Brighton." Freddie said to get away from the somewhat awkward situation in his living room. "Hey Brighton, you think Grandma's crazy too?" he asked and she giggled her cute little baby giggle "Yeah you do." he chuckled and changed her diaper. While he was doing that Melanie walked into the room

"Hey what's going on in here?"

"Not much just changing a diaper." Freddie responded

"What happened in the living room?" Melanie asked. concern was written all over her face

"My mom hasn't kept it a secret from me that she isn't happy that I have a girlfriend and that you are a Puckett. She thinks your like your sister." Freddie explained

"So you were shocked because you thought your mom didn't like me?"

"Yes, I'm concerned that she might just be acting like she likes you."

"Freddie, I love you. Even if your mom hated me, nothing could tear us apart."

"I love you too Mel." Freddie said before kissing her lightly on her lips, and Brighton giggled

The next afternoon in Freddie's room

"Ok Sam, what's up?" Carly asked nervously as she walked into Freddie's room after putting Brighton down for her nap

"I have a proposition for you guys, don't freak, I know that will be your first reaction." Sam said causing the other three in the room to look at her skeptically

"Alright? We promise not to freak." Freddie said but he had his fingers crossed behind his back

"I think we should bring back iCarly." Sam said really quickly

"Sam are you nuts?" Carly yelled shocked, Melanie looked at her sister like she was mad, and Freddie put his head in his hands.

"No, listen. We bring it back but we make advertisements saying that we know the show didn't exactly end on a good note, but we want to bring it back. Make it more for teens though. We can talk about Brighton, and still do funny things, but they can be a little more adult jokes instead of the younger comedy we were doing before." Sam explained "I mean after the pregnancy came out we were expecting media bombshells, which really never happened. Jamie Lynn Spears and Bristol Palin broke that one already. I mean yeah, they mentioned when she was born but it never became a big thing. We got really lucky with that."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Freddie admitted "We probably couldn't do the show every week because we're so busy, but it was something we enjoyed doing. So why shouldn't we bring it back?"

"I guess." Carly reluctantly agreed "We should have Melanie do something in the show too."

"No, no!" Melanie suddenly shouted

"What?" Freddie asked concerned

"I don't want to be on the show. That's you guys thing."

"You could do other things behind the camera with Freddie, and even guest star like Spencer or Gibby." Sam said

"Maybe..." Melanie said still not sure if she wanted to be on the show

"So we'll get started as soon as possible to bring back iCarly." Sam said enthusiastically

"Maybe" Carly said still not sure how they would do it

So they are considering starting up iCarly again. Of course you can't expect it all to go as planned. Again a HUGE thank you to Laternfan for helping me come up with the plot for this story. I wouldn't have posted this as fast without you. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! 


	2. Back to school

Author's Note: I'm so excited for this story!

no i don't own iCarly, I only wish.

Valerie's POV

it's been a few months since I've done anything to mess with my least favorite people in the world. That's right, the iCarly gang. I gave it a rest because the baby had been born early but now I really want to do something evil to make their lives miserable. I'm on my way to Nevel's house. He's been my partner on crime for the past few months. When I got to the house his mom answered the door.

"Hello Valerie." Mrs. Papperman said cheerfully

"Hi Mrs. Papperman. Is Nevel home?" I asked in fake cheer

"Yes, he's in his room."

"Thank you." I said before running into his computer room. "Hey partner in crime."

"Hey haven't seen you around in awhile." he said shocked when I walked in

"Yeah, we took away their webshow and tried to scandalize it. Which didn't work to well, then they had their baby so early. I figured we shouldn't bug 'em for awhile but a little bird told me the baby came home. What are we gonna do to make their lives hell?" I asked sounding more like myself finally

"I don't have a reason to mess with them anymore. We ended their show. That has always been my goal and i achieved it. I don't see a reason to be vicious anymore, and I won't do it." he said and it was my turn to be shocked

"But... But..."

"If you wish to mess with them go ahead, but I will not help you. I have accomplished my mission."

"Fine!" I yelled as I left his house. I walked the streets of Seattle toward my own home, plotting my next move. It was going to be slightly difficult without my partner in crime. I would have to find a new partner.

a few weeks later, the Shay apartment

"Spencer are you sure you can watch her?" Carly asked her older brother nervously. It had been about a month since Brighton came home and Carly needed to go back to school, but she was nervous about leaving her baby.

"She'll be fine! You need to go to school before you get any farther behind." Spencer reminded her

"Yes Spencer I know that." Carly said somewhat annoyed and handed him the baby.

"Hey Cupcake, ready for school?" Sam asked as she walked into the room

"Darn it Sam. I just got Carly to hand her to me." Spencer complained since he knew Sam would want to see Brighton

"Yes Spencer give me my baby, I have to see her before going to school." Sam announced

"Here." Spencer groaned handing the baby over to Sam

"Thank you. Hi sweetie, mommy Sam is taking mommy away from you today, what are you gonna do?" Sam cooed toward the baby, who looked back at her bewildered. That or it was gas. "Your gonna bug uncle Spencer to death, yes you are."

"Hey, we're here to say hi, bye, then leave or else we're all gonna miss the bus." Freddie announced walking in with Melanie holding his right hand "Hello Brighton, have fun with uncle Spencer. I love you." Freddie said to his daughter still in Sam's arms

"Ok give me back the little baby person!" Spencer said holding his arms out and practically ripping Brighton from Sam

"Bye" the kids shouted back at Spencer, leaving him alone with the baby.

"We'll have fun today won't we Brighton? Yeah, you wanna help your favorite uncle work on a new sculpture?" Spencer asked the baby to which she responded by spitting up on him. "I guess not." He mumbled before taking her upstairs to get cleaned up.

With the kids at school

"Ugh, I'm so scared to be back here..." Carly whined

"You'll be fine kid." Sam said to her girlfriend. She squeezed Carly's hand before letting it go. They still weren't telling people about them dating. None of them needed the added stress of other people knowing about them. As the four of them walked into Ridgeway the gossip started immediately. "Omg, Carly Shay is back." "I didn't think she was coming back!" "Whoa" were just a few of the comments they heard. As the day progressed the gossip got worse and people started asking questions about Brighton to each of the kids. Even a few teachers asked questions. It got somewhat annoying. The teachers were really nice to Carly about what it would take for her to catch up, they sounded like they genuinely wanted to help her pass. Finally the end of the day came and the four met again on the bus.

"Ugh, I'm so glad the day is over, I'm ready to get back to my baby." Carly said as she sat on the bus seat.

"Now you see how we feel." Freddie said

"Yeah I already hate this." Carly complained

"So how we gonna bring iCarly back?" Sam suddenly asked as the bus wheezed loudly then pulled away from the school

"Don't know, and right now don't really care." Carly said annoyed that she wasn't already home. There was not much conversation after that, Carly would not sit still for the life of her. She practically ran off the bus when it stopped at their stop and fast walked her way to Bushwell and into the elevator, the others barely making it before the doors closed, when they arrived in her apartment they were met by Spencer who had a slight look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Melanie was the first one to speak

"She spit up this morning. I didn't see anything wrong with that, babies throw up all the time. Then after her nap I noticed she looked a little pale and she felt a little warm. I think she's sick." Spencer responded slightly freaking out.

"Freddie when does your mom get off work?" Carly asked

"About now." Freddie responded "She should be home in about 10 minutes. She'll be able to tell us if we need to take her to the doctor." he said sounding concerned. All four teens looked concerned as a matter of fact.

Oh no Brighton's sick! What is Valerie up to now? How sick is Brighton? the answer to at least one question maybe both will be revealed next chapter. Review and I'll post it quicker! 


	3. Sick

Author's Note: Left you with a bit of a cliffhanger yesterday muhahahahaha I'm updating now don't worry!

disclaimer: Must I say this? I'm just an innocent little icarly fan, I don't own it. :(

10 minutes later when Mrs. Benson returned home the five people who were in the Shay apartment ran across the hall with baby Brighton wanting to know how sick she was.

"Hello... Oh hi everyone." she said somewhat confused "What is going on here?"

"Brighton is sick mom." Freddie said "We got home from school and Spencer said she had been looking pale and was a little warm." suddenly Brighton woke up and began screaming.

"Oh my... Bring her in, I need to take a look at her right away." Mrs. benson said getting a little frantic. The five followed her into the apartment as she ran off to get her oversized first aid kit.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sam asked as mrs. Benson pulled out a stethoscope.

"I'm thinking it might be RSV or pneumonia." She said nervously as she put the stethoscope to Brighton's tiny chest as she continued wailing her slightly hoarse cry. Mrs. Benson shook her head as she pulled the stethoscope out of her ears and put it around her neck. "I think you guys need to take her to the doctor, there's a lot of fluid in her lungs."

"Oh no, let's go." Carly said scared.

"You guys go, Melanie and I will stay here just keep us updated." Sam said knowing that it would be better if just Freddie, Carly, and Spencer who took her

"Ok, we'll call you if we find anything out." Carly said before lightly kissing Sam and leaving. Freddie did the same with Melanie and grabbed Brighton's carrier and left with Spencer following.

"She'll be fine kid. She's a tough little booger." Spencer tried consoling Freddie

"I know but the quicker we get to the doctor the better." Freddie replied as the arrived at Spencer's SUV. (He has one in some of the online videos) where Carly was already sitting in the front seat talking to the doctor on the phone. Freddie quickly strapped Brighton's seat down and sat down next to her. Spencer climbed in the driver's seat and started driving as Carly hung up her phone.

"The physician said to take her to the immediate clinic, his office is already closed for the afternoon." She said and Spencer took a different turn.

a few minutes later

"Ok, bring her in here so I can take her vitals before the doctor comes." a nurse said leading the three of them in a small room with Brighton, whom Freddie set on the little table.

"I think I'm gonna go sit in the waiting room." Spencer announced before exiting the room. Carly and Freddie looked at each other nervously as the nurse shook her head.

"when did her symptoms start? And what exactly are they?" The nurse asked

"Well my brother said she spit up this morning and after she woke up from her nap she looked a little pale." Carly started

"And she felt warm." Freddie added "Then when we got home she was sleeping and we took her to my mom, who is a nurse, and she woke up screaming. My mom listened to her lungs and said we should bring her to a doctor."

"Alright thank you. The doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse said as she finished writing things down and left the room.

"I'm worried." Carly said

"Don't worry, she survived the hospital she can survive this." Freddie comforted and there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Freddie and Carly, I'm doctor Adams. I understand your daughter is ill?" Dr. Adams said coming in the room

"Yes sir." both teens replied

"Alright then." he said before examining Brighton

"Alrighty then, I need to run a quick blood test, but I think I know what my diagnosis is."

"What are you thinking?" Freddie asked concerned

"pneumonia" he said before walking away to order the test.

"Oh no!" Freddie said looking at Carly who had a similar look of horror on her face. Both teens knew that Money is tight and a prescription is not something they can really afford, but it would be necessary. They waited until the nurse came back with a needle and tube for blood. Carly held on to Brighton as the nurse prepped her and stuck Brighton's little finger. Brighton responded by screaming loudly as the nurse squeezed her finger to collect the necessary blood. Once she was done she sent them all back to the waiting room where Spencer was waiting for them.

"What did the doctor say?" Spencer asked when they returned

"He thinks she has pneumonia." Carly replied "They're doing a test right now."

"Oh" Spencer said sadly and lightly touched Brighton's face "I feel so bad, like I should've realized she was sick earlier."

"You couldn't have known, it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway." Freddie consoled

"Carly? Freddie?" Dr. Adams came into the waiting area

"Yes?" both teens replied

"The test came back and Brighton does have Pneumonia. I want to prescribe a round of Amoxicillin." he said and both teens groaned thinking 'How the heck are we gonna pay for this?'

What do you think? Please review! 


	4. Money

Author's Note: not much to say right now

"That's right pneumonia." Carly was explaining things to Sam on the phone

"How bad is it?" Sam asked worried that Brighton may need to be hospitalized

"She doesn't need to go to the hospital, but she does need a pretty expensive prescription.">/p>

"Oh man."

/"Yeah, Freddie and I aren't exactly sure how we can afford it. Well we have to get going Spencer's giving me that hang up the phone look. See you when we get back, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye"

with Sam and Melanie

"Well?" Melanie asked wanting to know what was going on

"She has Pneumonia. She needs a prescription that's really expensive." Sam explained

"Oh my God."

"Yeah... I gotta go. Tell Carly I'll be back." Sam said before exiting the apartment. She headed out to the streets of Seattle that she was so familiar with. She boarded a bus and went back to her home where no one was home. She ran into her room and opened a small box pulling it's contents out and putting them in her pocket. After that she slowly creeped out of her room, slightly paranoid that someone was home. Once she exited her house she headed off to an unknown location.

Valerie's POV

I was walking through downtown Seattle, bored out of my mind. I did this whenever I wanted to think, and I felt like thinking. The cold November air nipped at my face and I saw a familiar figure walk into a store. I ran up to that store and saw that it was a pawn shop and Sam was in there talking to a clerk. I snuck into the store and ducked behind a shelf to listen to the conversation.

"Alright miss, just give me a minute to inspect the jewelry and I'll give you an estimate in a moment." the clerk told Sam

"Thank you sir." Sam nodded at the man. That was weird Sam was never polite. That was really strange. I sat there behind the shelf while Sam stood in front of the counter figiting like crazy. After a few minutes the man came back out.

"Alright miss after looking over the necklace is worth approximately $362." damn that's a lot of money

"Alright, sold. My step daughter needs a pretty expensive prescription." oh my God, the baby. Hmmm... This could be interesting.

"Step daughter? You can't be older than 16." the man said surprised

"And it's your damn business because..?" Now that was the normal Sam

"You're right. I'm sorry miss. Here is your money."

"Thank you" San said before walking out of the shop. I waited till I was sure she was gone, then I got up and walked to the counter

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes miss?"

"That necklace you bought from that girl. I'd like to buy it. And I'll give you an extra $100 for you to forget all about where this necklace came from."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Why would you want me to forget about it?"

"My mother... It's a... Birthday present! And... My mom is very peculiar about prices. She wouldn't be happy to know I bought this at a pawn shop." I lied

"Alright miss." the man said skeptically

I handed him a check for the amount. I knew the check probably wouldn't go through and this sucker will be out nearly $400! That wasn't the main point though, I had other plans for this necklace.

back at the Shay apartment

"And you have no idea where she is?" Carly shouted angrily at Melanie

"No, she said she had something to do and that she would be back later." Melanie explained

"Carly it's alright, I'm sure she'll be back." said Freddie who was holding a crying Brighton.

"And Sammy makes a return!" Sam yelled excitedly running through the door

"Sam where did you go?" Carly asked concerned as she ran forward to hug Sam

"Just getting this." Sam said pulling the money she got from the pawn shop

"Oh my God Sam, what did you do?" Carly asked nervously, knowing her girlfriend probably stole the money from someone

"I know what you're thinking Carly and no I didn't steal the money, But it doesn't matter where it came from." Sam explained "All that matters is that you can get Brighton the medicine she needs."

"Sam that makes you sound more suspicious." Melanie said annoyed

"Oh well. Here." Sam said practically shoving the money in Carly's face

after counting it Carly looked up at Sam gratefully "Sam this is more than enough to pay for the medicine."

"Then use it for something else Brighton needs. She's my daughter too and this is my way of helping her."

"Sam you don't know how grateful we are right now." Freddie suddenly piped up

"Yeah Sam, thank you so much." Carly said hugging her and kissing her

Melanie sat there on the couch looking at Freddie skeptically "What's wrong?" he asked when he walked over and sat next to her

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Melanie said

hm... A bit of foreshadowing? Maybe. Maybe not. Reviewing is the only way to find out :) 


	5. Believing

Author's Note: sorry I haven't updated! School started last week and my life has become so hectic, I'm already super stressed so don't be surprised if I don't update for two or three weeks at a time. I'll try to keep up but it totally depends on my schedule.

"Come on Brighton. Daddy's making your dinner." Melanie cooed as she picked Brighton up. It was Freddie's night still so he was stuck with a very sick baby who's prescription wouldn't be ready until tomorrow morning.

"How is she?" Freddie asked when Melanie came into his kitchen

"Seems very agitated." Melanie replied

"Don't worry sweetie, your medicine is coming tomorrow and you'll feel better." Freddie cooed giving Brighton her bottle which she drank happily

even later, after Melanie leaves

"Freddie could you come here please?" Mrs. Benson asked her son

"Yes mom?" Freddie asked as he walked into the living room and saw the tv which his mother had paused

"Watch this." and she hit the play button

"And we begin the 10 o clock news with some breaking news..." the tv anchor began "Around 6 pm tonight the First National Bank of Seattle branch located on Salt Drive was robbed. The suspect is described as a female in all black covering everything but their eyes, they got away in a white sedan driven by another individual ,also in black. However before leaving the suspect dropped an antique necklace with a heart shaped pendant on a gold chain, which we will now show a picture of." the tv anchor paused as they showed a picture. "They reportedly asked for exactly $362 but it is unknown if they actually got away with that amount. If you have any information please call the Seattle police department." Freddie sat there staring at the tv screen with a dumbfounded look on his face. It was only interrupted when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Mel. "Hey." he said answering the phone

"Are you watching the news right now?" she asked frantically

"Yes, I'm assuming you are too. Is Sam?" Freddie asked

"Yeah and I gave her hell but she claims it wasn't her. Freddie I know that necklace was hers. Our grandma gave us each one before she died. It was definitely Sam's." Melanie whispered the last part

"Really?" Freddie asked confused

with Sam and Melanie

"Yes really." Melanie said before glancing at her twin who looked quite nervous. Sam was sitting on the couch shaking her knee like crazy. That was her nervous habit, other then punching things that is. She suddenly jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. It took her a few seconds before she recovered enough to answer it.

"Hello?"

"SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" it was Carly

"I swear I didn't do anything! It's a really big coincidence!" Sam replied to her girlfriend

"Oh yeah, because I totally believe that bullshit! The robber demanded the exact amount of money you gave me, the necklace that was left at the scene looks exactly like the one you grandma gave you, and it was right around the time that you were missing! Melanie said you just left and didn't tell her where you were going! That's more than a coincidence!" Carly shouted very angrily

"Carly, I'm not lying I swear!" Sam pleaded "I left your place and took my necklace to a pawn shop. I sold it for $362 dollars."

"You don't know how bad I want to believe you. There's just too much evidence pointing the other way." Carly said her voice quivering on the verge of tears

"I hate you Carly Shay!" Sam shouted suddenly very angry "I DON'T LIE!" she shouted before hanging up her phone "AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" she shouted before throwing her fist down on the wooden coffee table, which left a huge dent in it.

"ooohh I gotta go, Sam just punched the coffee table. Yeah, love you too. Bye." Melanie hung up the phone with Freddie before turning to her sister "What happened?"

"You don't believe me, I'm sure Freddie doesn't believe me either, and Carly doesn't believe me. That's what the hell happened!" Sam shouted at Melanie before bursting into tears, something she hardly ever did.

"Oh my God Sam, you really aren't lying." Melanie said shocked before hugging Sam, who quickly threw Melanie's arms off of her and ran to her room.

"Why doesn't anyone ever believe me right away? Why do I have to cry for you to believe me? Why!" Sam pleaded

"Sam... It's your personality."

"Fuck you!" Sam shouted before slamming her door and locking it. Melanie just stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before returning to the living room.

2 hours later

Melanie had dozed off on the couch and Sam stayed in her room. "OPEN UP POLICE!" there was someone shouting at the door "WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR THE ARREST OF SAMANTHA PUCKETT AND MELANIE PUCKETT!" that jolted Melanie awake. She got up and quickly went to the door

"SAM WAKE UP, THE COPS ARE HERE!" she yelled at her sister

"Are you Sam or Melanie?" the cop asked

"I'm Melanie."

"Melanie Puckett you are under arrest for aiding in the robbery at the First National Bank of Seattle. You have the right to remain silent." the cop explained Melanie's rights

"What's going on?" Sam asked sleepily

"Samantha Puckett, you are under arrest for robbing the First National Bank of Seattle. You have the right to remain silent." The cop explained the same things to Sam, and both Puckett girls were taken into police custody that night.

muhahahahaha I feel sooo evil right now! :) please review and I'll try to update quicker! 


	6. Prison, broken hands, friends

Author's Note: AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! I had this whole chapter written pretty much, just an end conversation and the chapter was done and my iPod deleted the WHOLE DAMN THING! Now I'm rewriting it! True chizz!

"THEY DID WHAT?" Carly screamed into the phone

"They arrested both of them." Freddie began "Sam for robbing the bank, Melanie for assisting her. Technically they were both 'unaccounted for' at the time of the crime."

"Oh my God." Carly said in shock

"Yeah, Melanie called me from jail, told me to call their mom, Sam won't do it. She'll probably call you." Freddie explained

"Did Melanie tell you what happened earlier?"

"No, she only had a few minutes. Why, what happened?"

"I called Sam, she denied doing anything wrong, told me she pawned the necklace, I-I didn't believe her, she yelled at me and said she hates me, then she hung up." Carly explained, tears streaming down her face "She won't want to talk to me. If she won't call her mom she'll probably call you or Spencer."

"That's why she hit the coffee table..." Freddie mumbled to himself

"What?" Carly sniffled

"Nothing, I gotta go. Brighton's waking up... Again."

"Ok, tell her I love her and will see her tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

In the jail

"WHAT THE HELL?" Melanie screamed

"What?" Sam asked annoyed

"I blame you! Neither of us should be here right now, but you had to have a record." Melanie was also very annoyed

"God stop blaming me, as if I didn't feel bad enough."

"I'm sorry Sam." Melanie tried to calm down

"Whatever" Sam mumbled

"Who are you gonna call?"

"None of your business."

"Um... I believe it is my business since it's your fault I'm in here!" Melanie felt herself getting angry all over again

"ARGH!" Sam yelled before punching the wall

"Sam be careful, you're gonna break your hand."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sam yelled before punching the wall again "OOOWWWWW!"

"Told you." Melanie said in a sing songy voice

"I hate you." Sam grumbled in pain

The next morning

"Sam Puckett! You get your call right now." The officer yelled into the cell where Sam was still asleep

"Sam, get up and go." Melanie said to her lazy sister

Back at Bushwell

"But Spppeeennccceerrr!" Carly wailed at her brother

"No Carly, you've missed enough school, you are not missing anymore." Spencer replied

"Fine!" Carly yelled before grabbing her bag and walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her

"Hey Slammy, shhh" Freddie said just as Carly ran right into him

"Oh sorry Freddie. Hey Bright- wait why is he still sleeping? She never sleeps this late." Carly asked as she looked at Brighton who was currently sleeping in her carrier

"Oh, she didn't sleep well last night. Being sick and all. What's going on with you. Why did you slam the door?" Freddie asked concerned

"I tried to get Spencer to let me stay home but he said no."

"Ah... Well I gotta drop this little lady off with Spencer, then we can talk on the way to school." Freddie said nodding in understanding

A little later, at school

"It'll be ok, but you gotta talk to her first." Freddie tried consoling Carly

"Hey are you guys ok?" Wendy asked as she came over to Carly and Freddie

"Um... Ok? I mean things aren't the best, but we're getting through it." Freddie replied

"Yeah, I heard about all the quote 'More trouble for the iCarly gang as Sam and Melanie Puckett are arrested in connection with a robbery." Wendy tried to sound like a news anchor

"Yeah" Carly replied

"If you guys need anything feel free to let me know." Wendy stated

"Kay"

"Thanks Wendy."

"Uh huh, well I'll see you in Geometry Carly." Wendy said before walking off to class

"You know" Freddie started "We really should try to reconnect with our old friends."

"We should." Carly agreed

Down at the jail

"Sam who did you call?" Melanie asked curiously

"Not telling you diphthong." Sam replied rubbing her hand, which now had a splint on it

"Puckett's! You got a visitor!" the officer yelled

"Mom?" both girls asked surprised

"You are so lucky I'm dating a lawyer right now!" Pam yelled at her daughters

Yay I retyped it fast! Still very stressed about school, gonna try to update some of my other stories too. Reviews? 


	7. Stressed

**Author's Note: I tried to put a little bit of an explanation as to why I haven't updated any of my stories in a really long time on my profile, please forgive me! I really feel bad about it and I'm gonna give writing a try again this summer.**

Disclaimer: After so long… No I still do not own iCarly.

General POV

"What do you mean you're dating a lawyer?" Melanie asked her mother perplexed

"Girls, meet Scott. He'll get you out of here." Pam Told the girls as a tallish, red haired man walked into the room and stood next to her

"Hello girls, pleasure to meet you." Scott introduced himself

"Whatever. Can you get us out of here today or not?" Sam scoffed

"Sam!" Melanie and Pam said simultaneously

"Yes, I will make sure your bail is posted and you both will be free to go within a few hours, but you cannot leave town or it will be considered jumping bail and you will be arrested again and will have to stay in jail until your trial." Scott explained

"Oh thank you so much!" Melanie gleamed with excitement. Sam just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile back at Ridgeway, lunchtime

"Oh she's the cutest little thing ever!" Wendy said excitedly while looking at a picture of Brighton on Carly's phone "I'd love to meet her sometime!"

"Thank you, you should come meet her when we get past all this robbery drama and stuff." Freddie spoke for Carly who was not really talking and is currently poking at her chicken on the plate

"Carly are you ok?" Wendy asked concerned

"NO I'M NOT OK!" Carly screamed at Wendy "MY BABY IS REALLY SICK AND MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE BOTH LOCKED UP IN JAIL FOR SOMETHING I'M SURE THEY DIDN'T DO, BUT I HAVE NO WAY TO PROVE IT!"

"Carly calm down, let's go talk to someone…" Freddie tried to smooth the situation

"I love this chicken, where does the school get it?" Gibby asked randomly

"GIBBY!" everyone yelled at the same time

"Carly it probably would be a really good idea for you to go talk to one of the guidance counselors or something. That's what they're here for." Wendy said sympathetically

"F-Freddie Come with me?" Carly sobbed as she stood up

"Of course" Freddie stood up and grabbed both his and Carly's backpacks

Back at the jail, a few hours later

"Pucketts! Bail has been posted for both of you, you're free to go now." The security guard announced to the girls who were sitting in their cell anxiously. Neither girl spoke to the guard as he unlocked the cell and they both slowly walked out of it. After a short walk down the hall they turned a corner to see their mother and Scott both standing there waiting for them.

"You guys ready to go home now?" Pam asked

"Can we stop by the Shay's place first? I really need to talk to Carly." Sam said, unable to look at her mom

"Yeah, I want to see Freddie too! And baby Brighton!" Melanie added somewhat cheerfully

"I suppose we can do that." Pam agreed "Can you girls thank Scott before we leave though?"

"Thank you so much, Scott!" Melanie beamed at him

"I'm so over this chizz." Sam stated before walking out of the jail

"Samantha Joy Puckett! You come back here and apologize this instant!" Pam yelled at her daughter, a very unusual occurrence for the woman

"Sam!" Melanie cried and followed after her sister

Back at the Shay apartment after school

"So the guidance counselor wants you to talk to him once a week?" Spencer asked confused

"Yeah, he thinks that it will help me through my stress."

"I think it will be good for you too." Freddie agreed

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a second later it opened

"Mama's home!" Sam yelled as she walked in, Melanie trailing close behind

"Sam!" Carly cried "Sam I'm so sorry! I don't know why I ever doubted you!"

"It's ok Cupcake. I wouldn't have believed me at first either."

"Melanie are you ok?" Freddie asked as he hugged his girlfriend

"Yeah I'm good. Just happy to be back home." It was obvious that Melanie was quite exhausted

"Welcome home guys." Spencer pulled all 4 teens into a large group hug

"Speaking of which, how'd you guys get out?" Freddie asked

"Our mom is dating a lawyer now." Sam shrugged

"And he's legit too!" Melanie added

"Well it's good that she finally found a good one." Carly smiled

**Author's note: I'm back! Yeah I'm trying to write again, hopefully I can manage to stick to it again. Right now I don't think it'll be a problem though. :)**


End file.
